


Flawless Calculations

by tetracontakaidigon



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Math, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetracontakaidigon/pseuds/tetracontakaidigon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Euler had limited training in rhetoric, and tended to debate matters that he knew little about, making him a frequent target of Voltaire's wit. “ - Leonhard Euler's Wikipedia page<br/>“This is my Game. And I only allow two things. Flawless calculations... and beauty!” - Sho Minamimoto, The World Ends With You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless Calculations

“You fractals have no future! QED. Class is dismissed!”  
Minamimoto stalked away from Joshua and Neku. Rounding the corner between Molco and Cadoi City, he ran into another pair, in the midst of an argument. 

“Why would God have brought us here? Surely His will would determine my salvation, not this mockery of a Game.” Leonhard Euler looked around himself at the still-unfamiliar Shibuya landmarks.  
“God's will would determine what, exactly? I am sick of your dependence on God's mercy rather than your own eyes and wits!” Voltaire exclaimed.  
“You keep my eyes out of this! And at least my God shows mercy. I can't speak for yours! Although, I wonder if mine is truly as merciful as Scripture has told me. This city has no circuit, we must double back again and again to traverse it.” Euler squinted again at the buildings. “At least somebody completed today's mission.”  
“True. We can't rely on that, though. We have to work together for the rest of the week, so why not make peace? Are we not both God's children?” Voltaire extended a hand, which Euler shook.

Minamimoto stepped in. “How touching, coming from the – 1 . It's a shame 4 you that _i_ think it all amounts to 0! CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap!”  
Voltaire and Euler stared at the Game Master. “I thought that Japanese civilization was supposed to be brilliant...” Voltaire muttered.  
“Brilliant? I'm an exalumen compared to you infinitesimals. Do the math.”  
“I can do mathematics quite well, but I find myself at a loss right now.” Euler said.  
“Any factorial could figure this out. Where's your beauty?”  
“Mathematical beauty? I can answer to that. What of _e_ to the _i_ π + 1 = 0? Surely even you can see the beauty in my identity.”  
“Your identity? That's garbage! Euler's identity is zetta old.”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“That's a prime factor in my knowledge. The limit of u goes to infinity.”  
“What is he talking about?” Voltaire said to Euler.  
“You're out of your vector.” Minamimoto seemed to come to a conclusion. “I have a number of theories about this Game, and I can't let your place in it transform them, Euler. Better FOIL this before it f(x) Σ-thing up.”

 

Euler woke up in Prussia, just as he remembered having fallen asleep. “What a strange dream... 'the limit of u goes to infinity'... I wonder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Wikipedia for making my days of research on Euler much easier (especially for http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_things_named_after_Leonhard_Euler), GameFAQs for having a plain text searchable script for TWEWY online, every calculus/analysis/number theory professor I've ever had, and my boyfriend (who introduced TWEWY to me and beta-read this).


End file.
